


O amor está a vinte mil léguas de distância

by shyshy666



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, EXO
Genre: Bottom!Baekhyun, Cocaine, Drugs, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, M/M, MalexMale, Sebaek - Freeform, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Violence, mafia, top!Sehun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyshy666/pseuds/shyshy666
Summary: Em uma odisseia de imperfeições, Baekhyun quer se fazer acreditar que, de todas as coisas que não foi feita para esse mundo, uma delas foi amar Oh Sehun. E que acabará por perceber tal fato no mais tardar. Quando não há nada, nem ninguém, prestes a lhe salvar.angst; sebaek; relacionamento abusivo
Relationships: SeBaek, xiubaek - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	O amor está a vinte mil léguas de distância

**Author's Note:**

> minha primeira postagem no ao3. peço que levem os avisos á serio. de fato, a história se trata de um relacionamento abusivo, sem floreios. provavelmente, terá três capítulos.
> 
> contém menções a: tabagismo excessivo, álcool e distúrbios alimentares.
> 
> as visões dos personagens não representam as minhas. leiam atentamente os avisos.
> 
> enjoy.

Nunca lhe coube simplesmente duvidar da acrescência do amor. Ou em suas consumismo de marca maior. Nunca sequer detivera alguma procedência de credibilidade para exprimir uma palavra ou duas no que pode ser caracterizado como esse tal de amor. Na verdade, o amor lhe parecerá inalcançável, em toda e completa amplitude. Do tipo que refunda na a garganta quando se menos se espera. Uma testemunha dolosa de seus mais sólidos planos indo diretamente para o rolo de imaterialismo.

Amor é uma puta ceifadora. Indelével. Majestosa. E, ainda assim, cuidadosamente preceptora de suas vítimas.

Baekhyun jamais pensara em ser um insciente sabedor das marcas perpetuístas do amor. Ou, pior, das marcas metafísicas que este há de reger por definitivo, em uma dor abrasada.

Mas, certos homens, quando não estão padecendo no inferno de si próprios, decidem ceivar outros seres inauditos. Pessoas que, sumariamente, só desejam paz. Mas estão nos lugares errados. Na hora errada. E Baekhyun nunca fora alguém que pode ser considerado um primor no que convém seu senso de direção.

  
...

  
Em sua aparcada integridade, normalmente manifestada em seus momentos de solidão, Baekhyun pode perfeitamente definir que o seu momento favorito do dia é quando simplesmente poderia contemplar o antigo prédio de Arquitetura. Que, por razões indefinidas, se encontra totalmente inutilizado. Baekhyun apenas tem que admitir que, certamente, a aspectude decrepita detém o seu charme particular. É apenas um daqueles pequenos detalhes que não conseguem passar em branco no seu escopo.

Normalmente, Baekhyun admirava o prédio com uma sensação ardida, dando sugadas no canudo de seu café gelado. Pensando que, como estudante, deveria ser um gloriar sem precedências ter a oportunidade de estudar em tal prédio. Tão afastado da momentude estacionaria do tempo. Com seu teor intimista, reservado a um nicho distinto e, até mesmo, um tanto elitista. Mas não é como se Baekhyun estivesse preocupado com a arquitetura em si – mesmo que, de certa forma, tal área fosse condizente com a estruturalização do prédio.

Mas, que, agora não valia de nada. Já que, infelizmente, Baekhyun não é o único que flana por aquelas áreas. As bitucas de cigarros ao redor são um claro indicio de tal fato. Sem contar com os calouros fogosos que utilizam de tal espaço para fornicação. O que, claro, não é nenhuma surpresa. Vide que calouros não são exatamente conhecidos por seu senso de espaço nas atuais circunstâncias. Afinal, até quando o Byun era um pobre calouro, se achando o máximo com seu cabelo azul e o piercing na sobrancelha, utilizou de tal espaço para práticas, no mínimo, escandalosas.

Mas, por agora, é apenas mais uma lembrança de um tempo que não volta mais. E que, pelo visto, jamais haveria de voltar, dado a remodelagem da área. Pelo visto, não pelos estudantes de Artes que tanto conclamam por mudanças definitivas no que convém a externalidade daquele prédio, mas, pelo visto, por pessoas muito bem monitoradas. Baekhyun, pelo seu feraz olhar, ousava dizer que se tratavam de detentos. Mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma razão especificada para estes estarem cumprindo algum tipo de pena redutiva na estrutura formalizada da universidade. Pelo visto, a reitoria havia afrouxado seus enlaces por motivos, até então, desconhecidos.  
Baekhyun, como o bom estudante de jornalismo que é não deixou de se sentir integrado, por todas as razões erradas. Afinal, não detém o mínimo de intenções de estar com sua câmera descartável a tiracolo e dar visibilidade para errantes. Não é do tipo que amotina pelas razões erradas, disto sabe melhor do que ninguém.

— Tsc, não acredito que estão simplesmente tomando partido da melhor parte desse lugar. Branco? Sério? Será que não há nenhuma cor melhor do que branco para simplesmente recobrirem esse lugar? Chega até mesmo a ser insultante, se parar para pensar.

Baekhyun se permitirá dizer. Dessa vez, em um tom de voz altaneiro. Tal qual os três anos de faculdade simplesmente o fizessem ser melhor do que todos dali. Sendo que, acima de qualquer coisa, o rapaz de fios enegrecidos se vê totalmente desintegrado daquela realidade. Não há nada que ele deseje mais do que descaber das idealidades que aquela universidade tenta a integralizar sua mente.  
Nenhuma resposta. Nem mesmo um dos guardas portados dos uniformes que exalam frugalidade ousaram lhe responder. É, uma jogada perdida para si. Pelo visto, nenhum tipo de comunicabilidade seria feita. Baekhyun havia concluído que, naquela localidade, é o inimigo, não o contrário. E não demora para que se loque no espaço daqueles cumpridores de pena, sejam elas justas ou não. Ninguém gostaria de ter um estudante espinhento se lamuriando de graça sob seus ouvidos. Ninguém ali está disposto a ser disposto a ser cordial sem nada mais a lhe oferecer.

Exceto um homem alto, com uma tatuagem de caveira na mão. Piercing na orelha. Um típico exemplar de quem poderia atingir as especificidades de criminalidade. Por um instante, aquele preconceito insurgiu a si. E, Baekhyun, claro, se sentirá tremendamente envergonhado.

— É, para ser sincero, eu também não concordo que branco seja a cor mais bonita desse mundo, caso me permita dizer. Já que eu to evitando levar uma coça pelos últimos tempos. Tarefa braba essa.

O tom, claramente ardiloso, do homem que, dedutivamente, não lhe dera atenção no plano focal, fez com que um riso baixo rebuliçasse dos lábios de Baekhyun. Pelo menos, havia obtido uma resposta para um de seus fleumáticos questionamentos sem o mínimo de cabimento. Não poderia evitar se sentir futilizado. Mas não é como se fosse o melhor exemplar de conversações barateadas, ou de qualquer tipo. É um tremendo sonhador nos mínimos aspectos.

— É, talvez um cinza se reflita melhor. O sol sempre bate aqui. Então, assim creio, que cinza desviaria seu plano focal. – Baekhyun, claro, não faz ideia do que está falando ali. Vide que, acima de qualquer instancia, não sabe bulhufas de termos de pintura. Quando era adolescente, com uma vexação gótica-suave, tentara pintar uma parte de sua parede de preto. A única que lhe trouxe fora um abolhar espontâneo na parede. Deixando sua mãe totalmente desgostosa. No fim, teve sua mesada de cada quatro meses descontada. Deixando qualquer ímpeto artístico para retaguarda, como deveria ter feito a muito tempo atrás. Mas fica difícil não se tentar com as objetividades angustiadoras e adolescentes. Ou seja, intuitivamente futilizadas.

— Parece manjar do assunto. Estudava nesse prédio, por acaso? Parece que ele está inutilizado por uma pá de anos. Então, se pode perfeitamente afirmar que, para fins de estudo, ninguém deve meter o pé aqui há muito tempo.  
Um riso amargado, passadiço, deslanchou de seus lábios. Jamais poderia acreditar que sua teatralidade vagal poderia nutrir algum efeito. Mas, pelo visto, se viu enganado no meio daquela história toda. Mas, em sua atrevida braveza, simplesmente não via motivos para insistir em uma mentira sem o mínimo de cabimento. Que, de fato, não lhe traria nenhum bem.

Ainda não via motivos para mentir para um completo desconhecido. Principalmente, de um que nada havia de arrancar de si. No final, não gostaria de deixar o período preventório daquele homem ainda mais cabuloso, para o seu próprio bem.

— Ninguém pode entrar duas vezes no mesmo rio, pois quando nele se entra novamente, não se encontra as mesmas águas, e o próprio ser já se modificou. – foi tudo que ditou, lentamente. Não com intenções de ser enigmático. Mas porque, simplesmente, ao matar aula para fumar naquele prédio, logo na primeira semana de aula de seu primeiro ano naquela infame faculdade, decidira por usar do pincel permanente para pagar de intelectualizado e simplesmente transtornar tal apedaçado com uma frase batida de Heráclito.

— Você quem escreveu isso? Ok, sei que ignorou minha pergunta. Porque é totalmente óbvio que estava inventando tudo isso. Sabe, das cores e da incidência do sol. Qualquer tolo perceberia.

O homem, ainda de costas enunciou. Baekhyun se permitiu analisar o corte irregular de seu cabelo. Uma clara modicidade de que este não se importa exatamente com o que convém cuidados capilares. Bem, não é como se também se importasse, em longo prazo. Já que sempre estava disposto para simplesmente, a si próprio, radicalizar seu próprio cabelo. Desmembrar suas próprias raízes na velocidade da luz. O que deixa muito mais gente emputecida do que sequer ousaria admitir.

Porém, não há nada melhor do que simplesmente se desmontar do que lhe rege.

— Não, não fui eu. Apenas parafraseei um filosofo qualquer sem motivo aparente. Apenas queria pagar de bonzão. Sendo que não tenho nenhuma razão profunda para simplesmente parafrasear um desses filósofos maiorais em sua instância. Mas creio que é isto que os universitários fazem. Se acham os donos da razão a ponto de danificarem um prédio laureado com dizeres de um cara que está carcomido na terra há milhares de anos. Um senso falho. Porque, mais uma vez, será engolido pelo tempo.

O homem, estranhamente, rirá. Não o que pode ser considerado um riso aberto, na verdade, longe disso. O tipo de riso desencilhado que fazia acreditar que há um grau de compreensibilidade nas palavras de Baekhyun a seus ouvidos – um endoidecido Baekhyun que simplesmente não fazia nenhuma ideia do que estava falando.

Mais uma vez, sendo incomodativo por um pobre ser que não tem nada a ver com suas prosternações. De fato, um belo de um pé no saco.

— É, mas todo mundo meio que está procurando por maneiras de se reafirmar. Principalmente vocês, estudantes, lotados de conhecimentos novos todos os dias. Mas, que, muitas das vezes, simplesmente não estão dispostos a pensarem fora da caixinha. Por isto, tentam escrachar esses pensamentos que, em tese, não lhe pertencem. Mas o fazem como moto. O que eu não julgo. Porque de nada seriamos sem os pensamentos alheios. Nada além de, plausivelmente, uma mera folha em branco de que ninguém quer estar imputado.

Este falava com um sabedoria que poderia ser pertencente a um ermitão, tal qual soubesse bem mais do que sua idade aparentava. Compreensivelmente, Baekhyun se viu curioso. Curioso o suficiente para perguntar o que o único homem com poder de fala daquele grupo teria esconder. Irrogando suas pronunciações dentro de seu ser em prol de um bom senso inaudito, Baekhyun simplesmente tomou noção de que nada é como dignamente espera.  
Viu-se em posição de quedar. Porque que poderia falar seria capaz de competentemente digladiar com as verdades que saem de seus lábios. Uma verdade universal. Afinal de contas, todos sabemos o quanto os pensamentos alheios são um vespeiro espontâneo. E que, pelos últimos tempos, ninguém está exatamente disposto a pensar sob si próprio.

Porque usar de autonomia é sinônimo de cair em um vespeiro de proporções irrevogáveis. E o corpo de Baekhyun simplesmente chega a tremear se tratando de fato. Porque foi justamente a freasse daquele estranho em potencial que lhe fizera aperceber que, por mais tempo do que poderia metrificar, esteve escondido diante do pensamento de outras pessoas. Sejam elas da nata ou não.

E o quedar se expende. Se expende em uma banalidade compreensível. Porque sabe que aqueles pobres homens, que jamais foram acoplados de muito valor, tem muito a se fazer. E não adianta nada matraquear deliberadamente, não lhe traria nenhum benefício.

Quando o pôr de sol finalmente se fez presente, Baekhyun sabe muito bem de que nada adiantaria ficar calado. Não por aquele instante. O cheiro de tinta fazia com que o nariz afilado simplesmente se retorcesse. Já que faz um tempo considerável de que não sente cheiro de tinta tão forte a pincelar tão livremente seu nariz. Seu corpo até fraqueja por um ímpeto. Checa seu relógio. 17:50. Está atrasado para seu compromisso com os bancos apertados do ônibus, um verdadeiro sardinheiro. Porém, há outras impressibilidade em seu caminho. Que requerem imediata atenção.

Por isso, antes que o sol sequer considerasse se por. Se viu suficientemente energizado a ponto de se engalanar no que pode ser considerado um intimativo movimento de reconhecimento. Não está em seus planos departir sem que, ao menos, tenha uma informação em concretude daquela pessoa que o acerca.

— Certo, eu tenho um nome. Então, também deve ter um nome. Claro que, presumidamente, não é um nome que deve alcançar os meus ouvidos. Mas eu sou como um rato proceloso, cheio de curiosidade. E, que, de vez em quando, acaba por esbarrar por umas ratoeiras por aí. Porque nada me impede de, simplesmente, cometer os mesmos erros que tanto custei a me redimir.

Sim, uma veia poetisa impera dentro de si. Mas que, normalmente, demora a ser instalada. Mas ali, na frente daquele homem de tracejos austeros, há um rebuliço externalizado com total facilidade. E uma parte de si quer simplesmente gritar. Gritos de fuga. Grilados e perdido. Porque tais conversações não são lá muito dignas de boa história.

Mas nenhuma boa história de verdade simplesmente começou com meras adimirabilidade. Sempre se fez mais do que necessário colocar a cara a tapa. E, por mais medroso que fosse, é exatamente isto que se vê disposto a fazer naquele momento.

Mesmo com objetividade desfocadas. Em um esburacar redutivo. Porque sabe que aquele tipo de palavrear não tardaria a ser esquecido pelo vento. E, que, claro, não lhe levaria a nada.

Mas o fato é que tais olhos escurecidos que tanto hão de afixar não são detentores de uma intenção tão vagas quando se fazem crer. Por isto, é hora de se fazer valer aquele riscoso ditado: quem não se arrisca, não petisca.

— É uma competição de quem fala o nome primeiro, por acaso? Mas, é, me chamo Oh Sehun. E, como pode ser visto, estou aqui para cumprir trabalho voluntario. Quer dizer, não exatamente voluntário. Apenas uma leviana soltura de minha pena. Mas o suficiente para que eu me venha fora das grades. Enfim, eu não vejo que inside pintar de branco um prédio tão artisticamente interessante pode me dizer. Mas eu não irei questionar as movimentações carcerárias. Presumidamente, todos estão em busca de se livrar de uma bem reconhecida super lotação.

Ao menos, Sehun – um nome reconhecidamente agradável de se silabar reconhece seu estado; estado este que, felizmente, não instila nenhuma perpetuação a longo prazo. Digamos assim que apenas serve para espinhar o sensibilismo enfortido de si. Não que achasse Sehun um coitado. Na verdade, crê que ele pode ser suficientemente interessante a ponto de ser tratado como um objeto de pesquisa.

— Eu não sou advogado para julgar a portabilidade do sistema de justiça, cara. Desculpa, parece que o sistema empregalista do estado andou falhando contigo em todas as absurdidades possíveis. Então, pode se dizer que esse sistema quer que se tornem pintores, não sei. Minha veia de pesquisa, não tem nada a ver com isso, infelizmente. Já que é um assunto deliberadamente interessante. Mas, infelizmente, o interesse das pessoas é facilmente dispensável. Enfim, me chamo Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. E é um prazer lhe conhecer, Oh Sehun.

A frente fria de todas as noite da capital já estava começando a dar as caras. Baekhyun sequer chegou a se importar com o vento que bagunçara os fios escuros. Não é como se fosse o tipo de rapaz que preenchesse a comicidade de engomadinho para simplesmente se preocupar com o estado de seus fios. Na verdade, sempre se vira como uma verdadeira e aberrante bagunça.

Uma bagunça que pode ser bem mais do que subsistido em seu desleixo aparente com suas vestes. Já que Baekhyun nunca havia aprendido como exatamente se centralizar nestas. Por isto, se entremetia na neutralidade um moletom cinéreo e calças jeans folgadas demais para as pernas que não eram exatamente um sinal de uma excedente boa-estatura, as terminologias de masculinidade.

Ao contrário do homem defronte a si, que, certamente, preenche toda a instintividade de masculinidade. Com as vestes brancas, conspurcadas de tintas – sinal de um homem trabalhador, caso seja visualizado em plena superficialidade. Com o sorriso de canto irregularizado no canto de seus lábios, podendo ser entalhado um dente de ouro, provavelmente um belo de um falsário. Tatuagens com termos indefinidos. E um senso de sociabilização maior do que se pode coordenar. Visto que, do grupo de pouco mais de sete pessoas, fora o único capaz de lhe entregar um olhar que fosse mais do que um rabo de olho sem o mínimo de interesse; capacitado de lhe entregar um olhar que, certamente, relampeava um certo interesse. Um interesse que, claro, não está acostumado. Um interesse que poderia o fazer ser visto como o belo de um babaca. Ou talvez, quem sabe, como uma pessoa dignificada de ser conhecida a fundo.

  
Ou, quem sabe, apenas um mero universitário em sofreguidão que não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que meramente encarar um prédio acabadiço, prestes a entrar em massificação. Um escalão de entretecimento a longo prazo, pelo que se parece.

Mas algo em si rebuliu ao ver aquele homem, e parece ser um sentimento suficientemente mutualista. Não havia muito tempo a perder. Visto que Sehun, pelo visto, havia sido suficientemente sortudo para que terminasse sua parte do serviço antes de todos os outros.

— É, jornalistas uma raça tão abelhuda quanto contumaz. Estou certo, não é? Porque para fazer uma análise a nível social em tão pouco tempos só pode ser alguém que está disposto a simplesmente se ver em uma bancada de jornal televisa. Ou de um jornal diário, essas coisas colunáveis que não nutro exatamente um grande interesse. Mas agora apenas quero que confirme minhas presunções mais eloquentes.

Rirá. Rirá porque pudera se dar o privilégio de rir sem ter a chance de levar um soco na cara. Visto que, normalmente, seus risos não são vistos exatamente como um bom sinal. Na verdade, sempre estão prontos para serem desencaminhados na velocidade da luz. Mas, naquele momento, se viu preparado para se dar ao privilegio de rir ao lado de alguém que se via disposto a rir consigo em sua inexatidão.  
Bêbedo tal qual alguém que está contemplado a um final de tarde tão estonteante quanto aquele, o que, claro, é mais do que válido.

— É, exatamente isso. Parabéns por conseguir desvendar o meu cerne com tão pouco em suas mãos, não poderia estar mais agradecido por ter minhas envolturas a céu aberto. Não que seja um segredo que eu seja um estudante de jornalismo. Mas, olha só, deixa eu te contar um segredo mais do que básico. Acho que não tenho nenhum jeito para a televisão. Sempre há aqueles estudantes que são influenciados a estrarem a brilhar como estrelas cadentes nas telinhas nacionais. Ou em alta-escala, caso seja o favorito da classe. Mas eu nunca fui um deles. Na verdade, sempre fui um daqueles que mais parece estar predestinado a se ver em uma tribuna. E, olha só, creio que estão mais do que certos. Mas, enfim, acho que estou feliz por saber que minha imagem generalista condiz com alguém que tem a potencialidade de estar nesse ramo. Não é todo mundo que consegue de uma tacada só. Imagine só, eu, um mero jornalista.

Não deixou de transparecer seu orgulho. Afinal, ao longo de muito tempo, empurrou com a barriga os conformismos do que, em tese, seria sua futura profissão. Na verdade, mais parecia que está se averbando em um caminho que não lhe suplanta. Que deveria cair de cabeça em sua segunda opção, Filosofia. Mas, ali, na fala daquele semiestranho, viu um lado vivaz de ser quem é. Um tipo de lado que não vê com exatas facilidades.  
É como se estivesse rindo à toa, mesmo com sua expressão facial banhada em neutralidade.

— Sinto muito em lhe dizer, mas o que dizer ser uma de suas fechaduras são bem mais óbvias do que insiste em parcializar. Mas não vou ser eu que vou falar o que deve se esconder ou não. Na verdade, eu nem sei se deveria estar aqui, falando de papo para o alto. Imagina só se o meu supervisor idiota vem com uma de que estou lhe vendendo drogas. Quer dizer, aqui se trata de um dos antros mais convidativos das tais drogas, não é mesmo.

Os dígitos não tardarem em deslizar pelos próprios fios enquanto pronunciava tal fala. Ali, borboleteava uma clara recusa que jamais seria devidamente verbalizada. Na verdade, o tempo não tardava a passar, para ambos.

— Não é exatamente o meu dever não se prostrar neste mundo. Mesmo que eu seja a própria expropriação de individualismo, é claro. Mas creio que não me cabe me manter nessa sacristia de meras palavras, de verdade. Está fora do meu alcance. E é uma pena que não esteja vendendo drogas. Sei que é impossível, claro. Mas eu meio que adoraria estar em uma vibe mais diferenciada nesse final de tarde. Pena que não se pode ter tudo que queremos nesse mundo.

  
O mais alto arquejou as sobrancelhas. Tal qual, fosse um verdadeiro sabedor do fato de que Baekhyun está adentrando em um território pequeno. Revolteando em seus limites pré-estabelecidos. E que, até segunda instância, deveria se afastar o quanto antes.

— Olha, eu jamais acreditaria que passaria a discutir o individualismo com um estudante obtuso que está aqui para arrancar o pior desta classe.

Fora sua reposta, peremptória. Sem maior espaçamento para floreios. E Baekhyun, de fato, se vê um apreciador para tais conversações que não exigem um nível pertinente de cordialidade.

— Vocês já são suficientemente margeados, não estou aqui para reforçar o obvio. É isto que jornalistas de jargões falsetas e calibre abaixo da média fazem. Sabe, não é o que eu posso considerar exatamente o meu caso. Eu tenho todas essas diferenciações que são difíceis de entender.

O homem riu soprado. O tipo de riso que aflora a mais pertinente de confiança insuflada em Baekhyun. Mesmo que, de fato, ele não fosse o exemplo mais desimpedido de tal gesto tão beatificado a seu modo. Mas, ao menos, por um milésimo de segundo Baekhyun sentirá como um ser preponderante.

Isto até o rufiar de um apito – sim, um apito, totalmente impessoal. Mas, um sinal excedente de que tais serventes deteriam que voltar ao que, por fim, previa ser a solitária. Baekhyun, de fato, não se dispunha de um conhecimento verboso se tratando do sistema carcerário. Por isto, tais pensamentos foram facilmente dispersáveis. Mas não da intensidade que lhe fora desejosa.

Baekhyun não se danou em despedidas. Afinal, de nada estas lhe seriam valorosas. Sua redenção não se encontra em um falastrão no abeirar do fim do mundo.

...

Mesmo naquele horário, fora certeiro ter aparecido no departamento sem nenhum aviso prévio, a fim de encontrar Kim Seolhyun. A morena extremamente atraente, com suas saias-lápis sob medida e sempre disposta a dar uma mãozinha para Baekhyun. Independentemente do motivo. Ultimamente, é um apreciador de toda e qualquer pessoa que não se veja no direito de ficar bicando a sua vida por livre e espontânea vontade. O que, infelizmente, nos últimos tempos, se torna cada vez mais difícil de achar.

Felizmente, sempre há remanescentes de bom-exemplo nesse mundo como Seolhyun. Pode até mesmo considerar a mulher como uma amiga, tamanho os favores que ela faz para si. Dos tipos mais levianos ao que poderia lhe fazer ser levado a expulsão com uma facilidade gritante.

— Ei, Seol. Eu sei que já está saindo. E, acredite em mim, não vim aqui lhe impedir porque sou um belo de um cuzão. Como ousam exaltar por todos os cantos nas últimas décadas, ou melhor, toda vez que ouso não faltar por duas semanas seguidas. Enfim, será que a mais dedicada trabalhadora desse lugar poderia me ser de enorme ajuda. Me dá uma mãozinha que eu epicamente preciso para variar.

Ditou, como um torpedo, assim que defrontou a silhueta esguia e alguns poucos centímetros abaixo de si. Baekhyun não duvidava de que as pessoas daquele escritório acreditavam que ambos detinham um caso. Mesmo que Baekhyun fosse irremediavelmente gay e não fizesse de sua sexualidade nenhum segredo. No mais, não se interessa muito pelo caos escatológico das pessoas daquele setor. Que, pelo visto, detém uma obsessão absolutamente palpável pelo cinza.

— Então, que urgência é essa que veio me procurar exatamente no finzinho do meu expediente, Baekhyun? Não vem com essa de trancar o curso, por favor. Eu já to cansada destes joguinhos. E estou em grande expectativa que terão ao menos um dez formandos de jornalismo para fazer história, compreende? Até mesmo acho que isso não seria pedir demais.

Por mais que Seolhyun não fosse estudante do campus - na verdade, é uma recém-formada em administração de vinte e cinco anos. Cheia de vigor para dar e vender a esses velhotes que nada detém a compreender da vida. Mas, infelizmente, aquele minúsculo escritório não é o que pode ser considerado um meio facilitário para mulheres tão atraentes como Seolhyun. Sempre há um ou dois para duvidar abertamente de sua credibilidade, credenciais e até mesmo prontuário. Sequer poderia intuir diante dos motivos, além do financeiro, que a mantinham ali.

Mas sua veia questionadora não se faria de bom uso naquele ato de coragem completamente impensado e inescrupuloso. Por isto, tentou ajeitar a franja em um ímpeto. O que, claramente, não foi considerado bem-efetuado. Seu cabelo não pareceria impressionável em um piscar de olhos. Isto é um fato doloroso.

— Não, não. Não é tamanha absurdez. Eu ainda não me considero em pleno afeitar para que simplesmente considere trancar o meu curso em um momento de enlouquecimento qualquer. Por Deus, do que eu iria viver? Ser um macaco amestrado de circo, só pode. Não, não, isso não é afeitado com minha vibe. Esquece esse papo. – Seolhyun já está devidamente acostumada com suas divagações sublimares. Por isto, nada disse. - É só que, bem, eu apenas gostaria de saber se a senhorita poderia ter acesso aos nobres senhores em busca de redenção que estão pintando a velharia do prédio de arquitetura.

Ditou, na maior cara de pau. Fazendo que, claramente desconfiada, a mulher estreitasse os olhos para si. Como se sabendo que Baekhyun estava mexendo, indissociavelmente, com cachorro grande. Não que fosse uma partícula particularmente sociável. Mas suas visitas a tal departamento são mais frequentes do que ousa admitir, até última instancia. E não havia motivos deliberar abertamente sobre suas razões para estar ali, com um tópico articulado de forma tão barata a pingalhar sob seus lábios.

— Por que está tão interessado nesses caras? Por acaso é alguma pesquisa de campo que eu não tenho o mínimo de conhecimento?

A mulher, após uma ponderação de segundos, concluiu. Deixando-o um tanto pinçado por irritabilidade. Não gostaria de tal ataque a lhe bombear. Afinal, ao menos, esperava um tanto de discrição do que convém a mulher. Mas, como não se trata de nenhum estudante em especifico, não há razão para tal linha-dura em termos de tratamento.

Nada que uma boa respiração aprofundada não fizesse bom uso. Conhecia Seolhyun o suficiente a ponto de lhe fazer ceder em um mero piscar de olhos. E não sairia dali até que detivesse mais do que um mero juntar de silabas do que compõe o nome já conhecido de Oh Sehun. Afinal de contas, não imaginava que um perigoso particularmente febriculoso estivesse arrodeando livremente a universidade. Afinal, se estavam oferecendo para prisioneiros em regime semiaberto pintarem seus muros, é porque cortes de orçamento estivessem à vista.

Pelo menos, poderia fazer um uso mais aprofundo de tal dedução a longo-prazo.

— Não, Seolhyun. Fica fria perante esse assunto. Não sou nenhum abelhudo como está tão assim tão de cara para ti. Eu apenas estou curioso. Curiosidade extremamente banal. Nada que, nem de longe, poderia ser considerado ultrassecreto. Eu só quero ter uma informaçãozinha de nada, confia em mim vai. Nunca foi de fazer tantas perguntas ante, preciso dizer que estou estranhando um pouco esse tipo de comportamento.

Seolhyun suspirara, claramente não se vendo nada disposta a discutir. O que apenas fizera com que Baekhyun agradecesse de pés juntos.

— Que tipo de curiosidade é essa que te faz cafungar no que convém os arquivos secretários Isso me cheira estranho. Mas eu sou sua companheira. E meu papel aqui não é nada mais, nada menos, do que me fazer de surda e muda. De qualquer modo, foi mais rápido do que eu sequer imaginei. Porque, de acordo com as palavras de nosso querido reitor, sequer haveriam de ser divulgados que essas presenças particularizadas em nosso campus. Tacada de mestre, não?

A ironia é mais do que meramente pungente. Afinal, que tipo de funcionário poderia ser devidamente nomeado em tal posto se não estivesse disposto a desfibrar aquele que está no topo da cadeia? Não que fosse uma atividade particulartiva de Baekhyun a tal da ofensa gratuita. Mas nunca há de dispensar uma arenga.

Isentamente, Seolhyun apenas se tripudiará no que convém, reconhecidamente, sua mesa de trabalho. O tipo de lugarejo completamente particularizado, com seus detalhes assomadiços: um porta de retratos, de um tempo onde férias de verão eram a significância de perdição, a temperança de uma mancha de café em um guardanapo perdido, o teor ilusório do espelho grudado na divisória. Tão redutivo quanto um fator identificativo.

Mas todos os pensamentos caíram por terra, assim que a ficha do Oh veio até suas mãos. Não lhe bastou uma passadela de olhos para que decaíssem em uma conclusividade banal: Sehun não lhe oferece nenhum problema, no seu ponto de vista. Pena por tráfico de drogas. Dois anos e seis meses proativamente. Circunstancias atenuantes? Nenhuma. Passagem por pose de arma de fogo. Eis um fator para se atentar, mas que Baekhyun apenas alocara imprecisamente em um canto de sua mente. Uma divisória descartável.

— Deveria trabalhar aqui. Já que é tão meticuloso.

Seolhyun ditou. Já estavam do lado de fora. O ar noturno já esparrava. Baekhyun pensou em acender um cigarro, mas, perante a conclusividade de que, nem de longe, Seolhyun poderia ser nomeada fumante passiva, se reteve. Ao invés de um ato tão escarnecedor quanto este, preferiu se espreguiçar.

— Sabe que eu poderia trabalhar aqui se me fosse minimamente desejoso. Mas eu não curto ter o meu nariz acarado ao menor sinal de arquivos residuais.

Ditou, abrindo um minimizado riso; praticamente rareado. Um daqueles sorrisos tão indefinidos quanto variantes do universo. E Baekhyun não poderia deixar de se aceptor de sua realidade.

— Não sei se lhe interessa mas somos muito mais limpos do que pensa. Enfim, não quer tomar uma cerveja quando sairmos daqui? Deus sabe o quando eu necessito me livrar do Joongyuck.

Não é que Baekhyun fosse um péssimo amigo – é, talvez ele fosse. Mas, também, ele e Seolhyun não são exatamente o que podem ser chamados de partilhadores dos detalhes de suas vidas. O Byun sequer sabe onde a mulher mora. E, pelo visto, todo seu formalismo autocêntrico se trata de uma posicionalidade ingloriosa se tratando do próprio namorado. Baekhyun não apreciava bancar o conselho amoroso.

—Putz, não dá, sinto muito, Seol. Deveria considerar chamar uma das garotas do financeiro, lhe garanto que elas não são tão ruins quanto sai asseverando para qualquer pessoa que esteja a seu redor. E sobre seu querido Joongyuck, creio que já passou da hora de dar um pé na bunda desse babaca de marca-maior.

É, Baekhyun queria muito fumar. Mesmo que já estivesse nas reservas. Mas não é como se atribuísse muita culpa a seus hábitos depreciativos. Fumar já lhe é vitalício a si. Nem sequer se preocupa em estar a termos calculativos de quantos maços fuma.

— Enquanto dividimos o apartamento e ele me assegura mais da metade do aluguel? Não mesmo, prefiro engolir alguns sapos enquanto me subviro com esse crápula. No mais, eu prefiro me render a essas reclamações. Enfim, vai logo descendo para a estação. Eu me viro aqui sozinha. Marcamos algo para sexta, o que acha?

O Byun apenas assentirá com a cabeça. Apenas imaginativo de que seria uma ironia particularmente fenomenal caso o universo fizesse com que Seolhyun esquecesse de tal encontro. Mas, à medida que seus passos ladeavam a calçada cínzea e pastelosa, o cansaço o consumiu. De forma desencontrada, dormiu o caminho todo de volta. Nada além de recirculações acerca de si mesmo.

...

  
Na sexta-feira, Baekhyun decidirá dar um golpe de misericórdia e simplesmente aceitar sair para sair com Seolhyun. Em uma espécie de pâtisserie classuda. Como Baekhyun não pretende gastar seus trocados em um lugar tão classudo quanto aquele, achou de bom grado aceitar o pedido desta. Dado a ajuda que esta havia lhe oferecido.

— Merda, será que não tem nada nesse cardápio com menos de quinhentas calorias? – o dito da mulher fizera com que Baekhyun desviasse o olhar do aparelho celular em suas mãos. Quem sabe, detivesse gana para aquele tipo de papo retilíneo. — Ou que não custasse metade do meu salário, por exemplo.

Baekhyun riu baixo. Já que, de fato, desde que conhece Seolhyun ela tenta viver em um estilo de vida que não convém. Uma legítima gold digger insucessa. Cujo, lamentavelmente, se recaí em reclamações futilizadas. Principalmente, para um falido como Baekhyun que não nutre nenhum interesse por tentar ser alguém que não, ou que não nasceu para ser.

— Para com esse papo. Sabe que vai quebrar essa dieta porque sempre pede as bombas de chocolate desse lugarzinho infame. Deveria me chamar para algo que renda maior efetividade, como, por exemplo, um lugar que venda salada grega nos moldes que estamos acostumados no refeitório. Compreende?

Seolhyun riu, desviando o olhar do cardápio. Tal qual, se arrependesse de ter o chamado, visto que está, corretivamente, sendo tratada de forma tão degradante.

— Tão insossa que é de dar dó. Acho que nenhum grupo alimentício é mais ofendido do que os das hortaliças no que convém o refeitório. Mas admito que não é por menos, visto que tantas coisas são absolutamente intragáveis. É de dar dó. – a mulher suspirou, as unhas tamborilhantes, pintadas de um vermelho fosco, no cardápio, agora, fechado. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu deveria lhe promover como meu nutricionista oficial de tanto que você fica amordaçando meus ombros quando estou prestes a quebrar a dieta! Que maldade, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun riu, novamente, desbloqueando o celular. Estavam ali a pouco mais de dez minutos e nenhum pedido a ser feito. Os garçons já estavam começando a pavonear como abrutes.

\-- Isso se chama ser um ótimo amigo, minha cara. E, antes que pergunte, não acho que necessite perder peso. Isso é apenas um chamariz que inunda sua mente. E eu creio que a verdadeira paz de espirito só será alcançada por vossa senhoria quando, finalmente, poder emagrecer os tais três quilos que afirma de pés juntos que necessita perder. Por isso, acredite em mim quando digo que minhas intenções são totalmente genuínas.

Baekhyun ditou. Sabendo que ficar ali não adiantaria de muito. Enquanto encarava a mulher bem-apessoada a sua frente, sua mente simplesmente enfocava em uma desculpa genuína para poder dar o fora dali.

\- Ótimo. Me leve para o melhor self-service de saladas que nosso bolso possa aguentar no nosso próximo encontro, Baekhyun. Lhe aguardarei com toda a ansiedade que me é acatável nesse meu sofreável coração.

O Byun revirou os olhos. Já que aquele drama barato não funciona consigo. E é mais do que óbvio que Seolhyun anda querendo brincar com sua percepção.

— Na verdade, seria bem melhor se fossemos para lá agora. Porque nosso bolso não aguenta esse lugar. Acredite se quiser, não nos parecemos em nenhum aspecto com gente da nata.

Uma bufante Seolhyun, finalmente, se deu por vencida. Levando a bolsa, em uma cópia quase genuína, da MiuMiu a tiracolo. Ruminante como um furacão, mas, ainda assim, vertendo as palavras de Baekhyun para si durante a caminhada de quinze minutos que o levou para um restaurante natureba de pior estirpe.  


...

— Tenho inveja de você.

A mulher simplesmente deve estar inoperante. Porque Baekhyun é um lasco defenestrado, cujo, nenhuma pessoa minimamente racional haveria de sentir inveja.

— Huh? Inveja de mim? Creio que há pessoas melhores neste mundo onde esse sentimento possa ser depositado, isso eu lhe garanto melhor do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo.

Concluiu, remexendo no garfo, enquanto assegurava a postura naquele lugar tão purificado quanto álcool etílico. Mesmo com o cardápio comparável a fast-food, em termos de pompa. Poderia ser gargatuensco em toda sua quietude.

— Não, que saco, é que seu apetite é simplesmente comparável à de um pardal, ou qualquer passarinho diminuto. A ponto de se sentir satisfeito com uma relés salada. Esse não é o tipo de habilidade que me concerne de nenhum modo.

Baekhyun riu. De fato, apenas passou a língua dentre os lábios. Ansioso para que fizesse com que a outra se desencontrasse naquela linha de pensamento absurdista. Mesmo que não fosse do estilo do Byun se justificar por suas ações. Ou pela sua linha de conduta.

— É, eu bem que poderia imaginar que sua inveja te descompõe neste ponto. Mas, tudo bem, tudo bem, é compreensível. Não tem segredo nenhum, meu apetite sempre foi desse jeito. E nem sequer é um segredo que minha mãe tinha que me fazer comer na marra, simplesmente uma pena.

Baekhyun relanceou o olhar para o prato alheio que, até então, sequer estava pela metade. Mesmo com que uma salada com queijo de cabra possuísse os mais diversos dos atrativos.

— É... De qualquer forma, não posso deixar de encartar que, enquanto espeto essa salada sem propósito, não há nenhum outro sentimento que espevite meu coração do que desprazer. E um leve ódio.

Baekhyun suspirou, dando um gole demorado de sua água com gás. Não tardando para que seu estomago borboleteasse em desconforto. Em uma espécie de brilhantismo, decidiu que não seria nada mais do que justo partilhar de seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

—Não gostaria de estar me metendo nesse tipo de, aventurança, por assim, dizer. Mas o que acha de que, pela primeira vez, seguir suas dietas amalucadas, eu lhe pago o maior pretzel da praça perto da faculdade quando bem entender.

O Byun enunciou. Provocando um bombear de estamina em Seolhyun. Que até mesmo empertigou sua postura, como se isso fosse de alguma ajuda em sua audição.

— Apostas são uma coisa perigosa se tratando de mim, Baekhyun. Sabe perfeitamente que sou uma criatura mordaz nos que lhes concernem. Meu jogo não é mole.

Seolhyun ditou, em um sorriso rutilante. Baekhyun sempre acho que, caso quisesse, a mulher poderia ser modelo. Mas não seria a si que imputaria seu pedido na mulher. Já não basta ela estar em um processo ilusório que acha que estão em uma linha de proximidade suficiente descrita para que pudessem ser considerados amigos.

— Claro que sei disso. Por isto estou lhe concedendo essa aposta tão deliberada. Porque consigo ser tão maldosamente competitivo quanto ti. Caso não consiga seguir, vinte pratas na minha mão.

Baekhyun ama dinheiro fácil, manipulativo. E, com Seolhyun, pensou que seria a grana mais fácil que conseguiria em sua vida.

E, com um aperto de mãos, a aposta fora selada. E Baekhyun se sentiu reestabelecido a ponto de escutar Seolhyun matraquear sobre seus estimados e vilipêndios colegas de escritório. Uma antologia chateante.

  
...

Sábados, infelizmente, nunca foram o que pode ser considerado exatamente um sinônimo de pacatez para o Byun. Desde que, como uma forma de aumentar sistematicamente seu rendimento acadêmico decidira se render aos infamados grupos de pesquisa. O que havia sido uma decisão condenatória, de seu próprio modo, dado a acrescência permanecente de seu desprezo pelos componentes de tal grupo. De fato, não é lá um grande exemplo de sociabilidade dentre os componentes de sua turma. Porém, mais parece que aquela sensação rançosa só se agrava quando está na presença daquele grupo.

Ao menos, pode se relar diante do fato de que, aquele é o último final de semana onde deteria que se reunir com aquele grupo antes da saída para o curto-recesso. Bem, não se pode dizer que a última reunião fosse considerada particularmente produtiva. Nem mesmo os metidos a intelectuais se encontravam exatamente dispostos a arraigar a dominância de seus neurônios. Afinal, diante do fato que a química dos componentes daquele grupo não pode ser exatamente considerado um exemplo, sempre se reuniam unicamente para se desfibrilar naquele trabalho e em toda a academicidade requerida. Nada de diatribes para os interromper, de fato.

Ao menos, já detinham mais da metade da pesquisa concluída, em pouco mais de três meses. Baekhyun não achava particularmente intensificado trabalhar em cima de correspondentes de guarda

Na verdade, ele acha esse tipo de jornalismo obsoleto. Mas simplesmente não estava disposto a bater de frente aquele pseudo-copendio. Está ali por intenções puramente de agregar algo para seu currículo. Afinal de contas, anda evitando o caminho da rua da amargura. O que, por muita das vezes, se vê insucesso.

— Baekhyun? — O Byun, acima de qualquer outra pessoa, conhece perfeitamente bem aquele tom de voz. Falsamente ignoto. De inocência pelas beiradas. Particularmente, não é o que pode ser considerável o mais agradável do mundo para si mesmo.

Apenas ajeitou a manga de seu casaco, como se isso lhe desse alguma incidência de maioridade. Não, não detinha a menor intenção de falar com Minseok. Mas não seria tolo de perceber o outro se esgueirando, soterrando suas intenções com olhadelas distintas. Não é como se estivesse medrado por tal atitude do rapaz. Afinal de contas, acha que ele se assemelha com uma colegial abelhuda quando convém a si do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo. É, de fato, gracejoso. Baekhyun, de fato, se sentiria luminoso caso estivessem em circunstâncias diferenciadas.

Quatro da tarde. Normalmente, as reuniões eram marcadas pela parte da manhã. Mas não há de se culpabilizar pobres estudantes por não quererem acordar ás seis do final de semana. Pior, o final de sema que oficializava o recesso de final de ano. Baekhyun dispensaria tal atividade. Mas o final do dia chegará muito mais rápido do que entrevera. Porém, não é como se isso fosse um estabelecimento de paz para si.

— Nada, só quero saber se está livre hoje. Já faz um tempo que não frequentamos o banheiro do segundo andar...

Minseok costuma ser o catalisador de seus problemas. Mas, agora, mais lhe parecia como um causador de todos esses. Uma fonte cerimonial. Não detinha o menor problema com as atitudes baratas deste. Afinal, detém plena noção de que ninguém é obrigado a nascer com habilidades de sedutividade nata.

Porém, não é exatamente um bom sinal quanto toda essa carga sedutora acaba por se encaminhar para um ponto humanístico. Físico. No caso, em forma de uma DST.

— Herpes, Minseok. Herpes. Para de caô. Não vem com esse papo. Já fazer dois meses, e continua me perturbando com isso. Olha, não ligo se está dentro do armário, sem pretensões de sair ou seja lá o que for. Sei que estive errado em meter a boca em seu pau sem pensar em grandes consequências que poderiam vir a me perseguir. Mas, é, fui feito de erros. Mas não fui feito exatamente para os repetir. Por isto, sugeri que arranje algum calouro avoado para te chupar.

Baekhyun, de fato, não haveria de ser tão verbal se Minseok decidisse por tratar aquela situação com o mínimo de parcimônia. Mas, de fato, o homem havia decidido fazer uma tempestade em um copo d’água. Praticamente agindo como fossem pontos sintagmáticos ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Isso fora mais do que suficiente para praticamente causar uma síndrome de irritabilidade aguada em Baekhyun.

Sem dispensas, simplesmente alçou sua mochila. Decidindo que tanto Minseok, como tanto aquele grupo de pesquisa poderiam se danar por conta própria. Não precisa de babosagem intuitiva para que simplesmente se conduzisse. Ao menos, deixaria suas besteiradas de lado por aquele curto período. Aquelas empreitadas não estavam sendo nada lucrosas a si.

Mas a vida é mais um revés do que qualquer outra coisa.  


...

  
As unhas carcomidas de Baekhyun deslizaram pelo isqueiro azulado, descascando-o. Uma atitude redutiva. A friagem se esgueirava em seu tonalismo. Mas, ainda assim, lhe fora preferível simplesmente ficar sentado nas escadarias. Um sentimento a abatelar o corpo magricela. Quase como remorso. Mas Baekhyun não é o tipo de cara que há de sentir remorso. Por que haveria de sentir remorso? Por Minseok e seu gestualidade exagerada? Não, não é isso que faz. Não age piedosamente com almas tão turbantes quanto as suas.

— Hoje é sábado... O que está fazendo aqui?

Baekhyun ditou. A visão de Sehun perante a si. Em um senso de libertinagem claro. Nem sinal da tornozeleira eletrônica. Jaqueta jeans descorada, jeans folgados e all-star. Um visual classicista. Do tipo tão simplista que poderia lhe arrancar olhadelas invulgares. De fato, um homem que sabe como sopitar diante de uma multidão sem o mínimo de esforço. O total contrário de Baekhyun, deve ser dito.

— Assim, tudo é regido pela dialética, a tensão e o revezamento dos opostos. Portanto, o real é sempre fruto da mudança, ou seja, do combate entre os contrários.

Baekhyun, imutável. Impetrado com os ditos; ditos inspiradores, de fato. Mas, que, cruciamente, não valem de nada. Na vida real, as pessoas simplesmente não se acabelam em citações para que conduzissem conversações banais em dias friorentos.

E Baekhyun simplesmente não esperava que tal tipo de diferenciação provinda de Oh Sehun.

— Bem... Iconográfico? Certo, por que está simplesmente remodelando essas palavras? Ou melhor, dando continuidade ao que decidi, pobremente, vandalizar na parede de um prédio que, agora, não se trata de nada além de uma memória? Quer tentar ser um intelectual que auto se afirma em palavras vazias? Eu já estou cansado desse tipo.

Baekhyun ditou, em um tom tão calmo tal qual estivesse proclamando que desejaria comer batatas tostadas no café da manhã. E não sendo verborrágico. Mas, de fato, Baekhyun não sabe como ser visto como um ‘fator atenuante’. Não quando está sempre pilhado, tal qual como uma bomba relógio energizada esteticamente.

— Não. Não tenho memória fotográfica. São apenas uma apunhadela de palavras. Que, surpreendentemente, não me foram tão difíceis assim de gravarem. Na real, essas palavras não me fazem muito sentido. Por que deveria tomar como máxima absoluta as palavras de um dito sábio de milênios atrás? Que se fodam. Só fiquei curioso pela continuidade da situação.

Sehun ditou, altaneiro. Não dando a mínima na provocatividade em tom de superioridade dada por Baekhyun. Pelo visto, Baekhyun não seria aquele a controlar o jogo.

Baekhyun, certamente, se surpreendeu. E não pode ser considerado, nem remotamente, alguém impressionável. Na verdade, em si a deiscência pode ser vista como uma virtude.

— De qualquer forma, é louvável. Mas, olha, essa nem é a citação que mais gosto de algum filósofo. Mas, enfim, eu não estou a fim de comentar sobre um filósofo no começo dom eu recesso. Não que falar de filósofos me faça ser inteligente. Inteligência é uma falácia que poucos hão de compreender. E eu não estou com exatas vontades de simplificar.

Baekhyun pensou em simplesmente o convidar para se sentar a seu lado, deixar sua aura egoística de lado e dividirem um cigarro. Mas aquilo não é sua linha de ação. Por isto, decidirá por recorrer a imanência. Como se estivesse em uma linhagem profunda de pensamento cujo Sehun não está incluso.

— Também não é como se fosse o rei da ignorância, veja lá. Tá, estou a fim de comemorar. E, já que conseguiu despertar o meu fascínio. Sinto que é meu dever lhe chamar para um jantar. Eis que está em um dia fodidamentre péssimo. E eu não estou em um dia que sequer pode ser chamado de pretencioso.

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes os olhos, ignorando sumariamente as cinzas que loteiam seus sapatos. Sentia-se rabugento por simplesmente vir como uma saraivada de palavras mal sujeitadas quando tudo que Sehun gostaria de ser é simpática. Tendo segundas intenções ou não, Baekhyun simplesmente apreciava aquele gesto de bondade remodelada.

— Jantar as quatro da tarde? Essa é nova, até para mim. Onde pretende me levar? No Nobu?

E, mais uma vez, os pensamentos de Baekhyun não correspondem à realidade. E, Sehun, mais uma vez, se subentende como um muro invariável. Onde nada, nem ninguém, poderia o fazer sair de sua pompa motivante.

— É, digamos que decidir fazer desse trabalho voluntário realmente involuntário, se é que compreende o que quero dizer, me rendou a soltura. E, talvez, poder sentir o gosto da liberdade me faça querer jantar as quatro da tarde. Um pequeno ato de insanidade, por assim dizer.

Na verdade, Baekhyun simplesmente detesta restaurantes-familiares. Nada além de memórias amargadas que se devem ao fato de que, de tudo que Baekhyun já se reteve nesta vida, nada pode ser amordaçado como uma boa vida familiar. Ou seja, a parcimônia de um ambiente de tal cacife não lhe é nada atributiva. Porém, não lhe faria nenhum mal um ato de solidariedade.

E uma grandiosa parte de si deseja simplesmente departir com Sehun para onde quer que ele estivesse prestes a lhe levar.

— Já que não podemos dropar um ácido, nada mais justo do que um jantar minimamente descente. Nada mais justo do que desfrutamos de um bom restaurante familiar.

Sehun, em sua singeleza, apenas deu um parco dar de ombros. Simplesmente, evocadamente, tentando não transpor a animosidade diante do fato de que o objeto de seu interesse havia aceitado sair consigo.  


...

De fato, não é um lugar nada impressionável. E, se aquela saída fosse nominada como um encontro, toda a constituição se encaminha para um desastre sem precedentes. A garganta de Baekhyun coçava por mais um cigarro. E, Sehun, de fato, parece bastante satisfeito. Baekhyun se perguntava se sua modorra não acaba por ser enfadonha até o último nível.

— O que vai pedir? – Sehun lhe inquiriu. Eram as típicas opções de qualquer restaurante, abeirando o genérico. Mas pelos últimos tempos, não é como se Baekhyun estivesse se dando em uma mentalidade de que permite, indiscutivelmente, escolher o que mais lhe agrada em um cardápio. Na verdade, é o que mais lhe entorna em um estoicismo falseta. – Acho que vou cair na tentação esses anéis de cebola com cheddar extra e uma cerveja. É uma escolha formidável, visto que não faça nada mais do que aforrar meu estomago a um curto prazo, por assim dizer.

Baekhyun preferiu desferir um riso baixo, mesmo que jamais chegasse a simplesmente simpatizar com a situação que Sehun se encontra. Já que há uma padronagem que a si próprio segue à risca quando se está naqueles estabelecimentos. Estabelecer-se em qualquer alimento que detenha grão de bico. E, como pode se fazer visto, não há nada naquele cardápio que detenha qualquer substancialidade de grão de bico. O que, em grande parte é um conforto para que recaía na maior das obviedades: água.

— Ah, eu comi antes na faculdade. Desculpa por não ter lhe dito antes. Sei que foi sacanagem de minha parte. Apesar do sanduíche natural da cantina não ser exatamente a coisa mais palatável deste mundo, tem seu teor de mínima sustância. Não a ponto de deixar um ser-humano nas nuvens. Mas, ao menos, se dar ao reconforto de aguentar uma viagem de meia hora em pé no transporte público sem sentir a maior das tonturas.  
Baekhyun é um fã de pequenas mentiras. De pequenas mentiras que deixam o mundo crucialmente mais fácil, tal qual aquela.

— Olha, cara, não precisava me dar uma explicação assim tão profunda. Mas, se no mais tardar, quiser simplesmente incrementar o seu paladar, pode pedir qualquer outra coisa, beleza? Não vai me dar nenhum prejuízo, se é que se pode pensar de tal modo. Pode até mesmo pegar alguns milhares de pedaços do que convém meus anéis de cebola. Que, olha, já comi várias vezes aqui antes. E os anéis de cebola desse lugar são simplesmente comparáveis.

Baekhyun deu de ombros. Nunca foi um fã de anéis de cebola, ou de pestear nos pratos alheios. No mais, pegará um canudo, começando a amarrá-lo. Em uma espécie de malabarismo emudecido, enquanto Sehun fazia seu pedido.

— Bem, a única coisa que tenho a dizer, que, se tratando de você, parece que tem um dilúvio te pairando.

Baekhyun rirá baixo, afundando os dígitos nos próprios fios. Por um instante, descabeu que vir ali não havia sido uma ideia ruim de nenhum modo sequer. Não detém nenhum intimismo com Sehun. Mas, também, isso não impediria de ser a partícula relativamente falante que sempre é.

— Talvez, é um puta de um sábado tedioso. Não há mais nada para dizer. Apenas, que não estava me dando nenhum tipo de satisfação simplesmente ficar prostrado ali. Na espera que um milagre decaísse do céu e, magicamente, me fizesse apreciar um grupo de pesquisa que me é dolosamente tão entediante como o compasso de meus dias de semana.

Baekhyun riu baixo, largando do canudo. Os dígitos assomando os próprios fios, os levando para trás rapidamente. Sehun manterá o olhar afixado em si.

— Veja pelo lado bom, Baekhyun. Ao menos, pode sair dessa situação. Claro, que se tratando para seu currículo e seus futuros empregadores, não seja visto exatamente como um bom sinal o fato que saiu de mais de um grupo de pesquisa, Mas, para sua saúde mental, a longo prazo, isto lhe valerá ouro, não é mesmo?

Permitiu-se rir. Porque, há muito tempo, sua saúde, nos termos mais gerais estava descaindo. Não detinha muitas coisas a se agarrar nessa vida. Mas, ainda assim, se manteve totalmente silente a impressibilidade do homem à sua frente. Não gostaria que Sehun pensasse que estava lhe dando como um erro palatável, sendo que se trata justamente do contrário.

  
— Eu ainda posso aguentar. De qualquer forma, eu terei que estagiar obrigatoriamente no próximo ano. Sequer sei como poderei manter um grupo de pesquisa ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Mas, bem, é sempre bom tentar que o negativismo simplesmente não interfira a longo prazo.

Sua linha de pensamento fora interrompida com os pedidos sendo postos na mesa, em uma linearidade que já é ambientado. Apenas agradecerá a mulher de feições cansadas, dando um gole de sua água. Sendo que, certamente, silvava por mais uma daquelas cervejas estadunidenses.

— Não quer uma?

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, ainda com o copo demarcando seus lábios.

— É, eu bem que queria pedir uma cerveja. Mas tenho um estomago particularmente sensibilizado para álcool, o que é terrivelmente irritante, como pode ser percebido. Mas, infelizmente, eu não sou uma daquelas pessoas que se pode endossar álcool antes do período madrugeiros.

Admitiu, tristemente. De fato, sempre lhe fora tremendamente lastimoso ter uma resistência tão pendente para o álcool. É vergonhoso, factualmente.

— Então, sua resistência para álcool é realmente tão fraca assim?

Baekhyun não se recorda de nenhuma ocasião que simplesmente tenha bebido para cair por conta própria. Apesar de jamais poder ser considerado a pessoa mais prudente deste mundo, ainda assim, se mantém acintoso em não dar mais do que algumas goladas nas cervejadas da universidade afora. Mas, redundantemente, com o tempo, tais cervejadas lhe davam um senso de absurdidade de revirar os olhos. Jamais poderia se ver no papel de aproveitar uma festa do que quando tinha dezoito anos. Aquilo lhe frustrava de forma fervente.

— É, realmente fraca. Eu me lembro que a primeira vez que eu realmente fiquei bêbado foi quando tinha dezessete anos. Sabe, e quando eu digo bêbado foi no fato de que eu mal conseguia ficar de pé. Que vomitei umas quinhentas mil vezes no meio do caminho, tendo a pachorra de mostrar minhas partes baixas para um oficial da justiça, quase dar a bunda para o meu melhor amigo e todo tipo de vergonha que, irrevogavelmente, se pode passar nesse mundo. E sabe o que me causou ser um palhaçete de circo? Isso mesmo, meros três copinhos de vinho barato. Sabe, um daqueles que sequer tem uma safra a ser nomeada. De fato, eu sou patético.

  
Sehun, claro, rirá de seu conto particularizado. É, de fato, deveras patético. Porém, o tipo de vergonhosidade que desperta histórias particularmente agradáveis.

— É, somos totais opostos. Eu nunca fiquei nesse ponto. E, olha que, como acompanhante venal de um alcoólatra nomeado, mais conhecido como a droga do meu próprio pai, eu tinha que o acompanhar em suas andanças. Visto que minha mãe havia dado no pé. Então, sobrava para o meu lado ser o seu fiel escudeiro a todo custo. Um belo de um soco. Voltava para casa com o rosto farreado de hematomas da pior ou qualquer outro vestígio que não é nada apreciável. Enfim, isso não durou muito. Logo dei o fora dali. Andar com os meus próprios pés sem ter um peso morto como parasita.

Baekhyun não se viu compadecido. Aquele tipo de situação é comum, do tipo que está habituado nos mais diversos níveis. É condenável, das mais diversas formas. Mas não é uma alma sensibilizada. Deu mais um gole de sua água.

— E valeu a pena? Sabe, dar o fora dali?

Comentou, ávido por mais. Para que pudesse desenformar aquela nulidade de vida. Sehun é alguém interessante, isto é mais do que inegável.

— Porra, claro que sim. Porque, veja bem, eu sequer sei se estaria vivo se voltasse a pôr os pés naquela casa. Quer dizer, eu sei que não sou o tipo de cara que pode se vangloriar livremente de seus feitos nesse mundo de mão-beijada. Mas, ao menos, eu não me deixei reduzir a um caixão antes dos trinta anos. Quer dizer, ainda sequer tenho trinta anos de idade. Mas não me vejo em um caixão tão cedo. Esse é o golpe de misericórdia que a vida está me entregando. Só me resta aproveitar.

Pelo visto, ambos podem ser considerados autodepreciativos. Ou, ao menos, ledos apreciadores da tragicidade incomparável que a vida lhes traz. De forma que, atipicamente, o aquele jantar fora conduzido por desgraças relatadas em historietas, transtornadoras de risos perspicazes e idôneos.

— Olha, eu realmente não sei o que tenho a dizer aqui. Apenas que eu sou um apreciador da pancadaria que a vida me dá. Meus amantes, se é que posso defini-los desta forma, sempre foram o tipo de pessoa que não me ligaria no dia seguinte. E essa é a parte boa, porque, no final da conta, eu cresci sem ter nenhuma expectativa a dar a essa gente.

Sehun ditou. Finalmente, terminando sua refeição. Praticamente sacando a carteira do bolso, prestes a pagar toda a conta. Ele é um homem livre, e homens livres tem todo o direito de pagarem toda a conta.

— Bem, eu também não sou a porra de um gênio quando se trata de relacionamentos. Na verdade, tudo que tenho feito são bolas foras. Sempre o mais tardar de uma ligação que jamais há de chegar em completude. Beijos com gostos de despedidas que jamais chegarão. É como um por de sol descomposto. Eu nunca sinto por completo. Isso é tudo que tenho a dizer.

Baekhyun deu de ombros, quase de dando ao trabalho de rir amargamente. Coisa que nem de longe o faria. Ao menos aos olhos de Sehun, gostaria de ser visto como alguém com o mínimo de compostura.

— Então, somos dois fodidos no amor. O que estamos a fazer aqui então? Dar alguma espécie de consolo mútuo? Porque é exatamente o que parece.

Sehun ditou. Os orbes insones mal se dando o trabalho de piscar. Baekhyun estalou a língua no céu da boca, por um momento, se sentiu enraivecido.

— Não, eu só acho que pessoas instáveis. E digo isso se tratando de todos os conceitos ampliáveis hão de dizer, não podem simplesmente se dignificar a darem conselhos. E você e eu sabemos que esse não é meu forte. Porque me é uma questão básica de irritabilidade sequer deter o mínimo de conhecimento básico do que devo comer no café da manhã. Ou seja, eu não vou dar conselhos amorosos para ninguém.

Baekhyun ditou, categórico. Não é alguém de muitas amizades. E isto lhe faz em eterno processo de soltura. Já que o único emocional quebradiço que há de recair alguma preocupação, é o seu próprio.

— Então, vamos deixar essa porcaria para lá. Então, me diz, qual foi a coisa mais insana que já fez? Digo, quando convém nesses seus pseudo-amores em casos de arrependimento prévio.

Sehun está brincando com fogo. Não o tipo de fogo que pode conferir queimaduras de terceiro grau; mas, o tipo de fogo que abrasa. Abrasa de forma que se torna um inato divertimento.

— Não sei. Eu já fiz muita coisa. Sabe, desde ser amarrado até ser pago pelos meus atos sexuais. E olha que nem foi por uma questão básica de necessidade. Foi uma questão de birra. E todo mundo com dezessete anos é meio burro. E até gente que já passou por muito tempo pela tempestividade da adolescência simplesmente se decai nesse tipo de sedução ilusória e barata que alguns trocados a mais podem trazer. Olha, eu não me arrependo. Naquela época, dava para fazer bastante coisa com quinhentas pratas.

Sehun já havia pago a conta. Baekhyun não deu muita atenção para tal ato. Nos últimos tempos., não é como se pudesse se dar o luxo de impedir que alguém custeasse seus gastos.

  
— Quinhentas pratas? Sem ofensas, mas você até que daria um ótimo garoto de programa.

  
Baekhyun riu, vestindo o casaco. Presente que poderia nevar quando menos se espera. Proteção nunca é demais.

— Não vou condenar sua opinião. Porque, de fato, de vez em sempre, me dá vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e se descarrilhar para esse ramo. Porque eu não tenho nada a perder. Não digo que sou a pessoa com mais solitude neste mundo. Na verdade, eu apenas creio que sou alguém que não tem nada a perder.

Logo, estavam caminhando. Lentos como preguiças selváticas, como se quisessem estender tal papeação pelo máximo de tempo possível.

— Eu deveria considerar isso triste? Sabe, você simplesmente estrar falando que não tem nada a perder. Como se estivesse preso em um tremor delirante ou qualquer coisa que o valha.

Baekhyun riu alto o suficiente para pôr em alerta um pobre felino que dormia em uma caixa de papelão. Mas sua atenção fora toda para o homem a seu lado, os olhos se encruzilhando fatalmente.

— Eu estou aqui para vivenciar plenamente cada um dos meus erros. E Deus sabe que, nesta vida, cometi todo tipo de berro. Tipos de erros embarráveis. O tipo de erro que muita gente simplesmente acharia imperdoável. Ou eu seria preso por divagada inocência? Não, não é assim que a banda toca, infelizmente. Quer dizer, para gente como eu, sempre acaba indo em cana por motivos minimamente conducentes.  
Sehun ditou. Não dando tempo para Baekhyun desferir uma resposta rápida e entrecortante, tal qual como de praxe.

— Bem, creio que tenho que ser sincero aqui. Eu não acho julgável a razão para que tenha sido preso. Não matou ninguém, não é? Não perpetrou ou atentou a vida de qualquer outro ser-vivo.

Novamente, o fato de que Baekhyun não é um exato detentor de papas na língua dará as caras. E, aprofundamente, está disposto a vivenciar e acarrear as consequências de suas palavras.— Acho que a gente deveria deixar esse assunto para lá. Já cumpri minha pena, que vá para a boca do inferno todos esses assuntos. Então, será que podemos cada um seguir nosso caminho ou o que?

— Ainda não. Me deixe compensar por ser tão bocudo e lhe levar a um lugar.  


...

  
Tudo está atabalhoado por si só. Baekhyun, de fato, está emolhado por aquele frio. Querendo xingar para os sete infernos para que toda aquela friagem parasse instantaneamente. Claramente, praguejante diante do fato de que o derradeiro inverno havia dado as caras de uma hora para a outra.

— Tá reclamando para cacete desse frio e ainda quer tomar sorvete? Meio paradoxal, não acha? – Baekhyun riu perante os dizeres do mais alto, equilibrando o cigarro dentre os dígitos da destra. Na verdade, seus hábitos são sempre a antítese do que devem ser feito perante a moral vigente. Esse é um fato em concórdia que lhe rodeia abertamente. Mas, quando o anoitecer decaiu, decidiu arrastar Sehun para uma daquelas lojas de conveniência pestilentas, por conta própria.

— Olha, eu acho que não dá exatamente concordar com o meu senso de direção, ou volições. Eu realmente creio que não há nada melhor para mim nesse frio do que acurvilhar essa sensação no meu corpo. De forma que, assim, meu ódio se acentue cada vez mais. E, veja lá, não há nada melhor do que sorvete de caramelo com calda dupla de caramelo. A maximização do sabor em sua boca. Mesmo que tremendamente artificial.

Baekhyun ditou. Seu humor, inesperadamente, se vendo dissipador de sua vexação sempre tão sinistramente sarcástica. Quem sabe, se visse até mesmo com um ser digno de agrados recorrentes. E ficava feliz que Sehun simplesmente não arrolhasse a julgar a precariedade de seus hábitos alimentares. Tal qual todas as pessoas a seu redor faziam sempre que detinham o mínimo de oportunidade a lhes voltear.

— É, pelo visto estou acabando por se render a esse seu habito. Não por uma espécie de ódio mutualista. Mas é que esse sorvete de chocolate estava parecendo bom demais para que eu simplesmente não desse uma provadinha.  
O frio bagunçou impiamente os fios de Sehun. Baekhyun simplesmente considerou um charme aditivo.

Sentaram-se na calçada mesmo. Ignorando os passos cada vez mais acelerada dos passante – compreensível já que, mesmo em um sábado, o afluxar é assustador. E todos aqueles trabalhadores assalariados deveriam estar mais do que ansiosos para o reconforto de suas casas. Bem, Baekhyun não entendia exatamente a conceitualidade de casa em fisicalidade. Mas, ainda assim, gosta de ser nada mais, nada menos do que um observador nato. Isto acaba por lhe dar o mínimo de conforto em suas circunstancias assomadiças.

— Não queria estar em casa nesse momento? Sabe, nesse belo frio de rachar? – Baekhyun enunciou, deixando seu sorvete temporiamente de lado para que desse mias um trago de seu cigarro. É um fato explosivo o fato de que, certas vezes, Baekhyun fumava tão rápido que acaba por queimar os próprios lábios. E sequer se dar conta disso a longo prazo. Realmente, o rapaz pode ser considerado o belo de um desastre de proporções desferradas.

— Nah, não queria. Eu ainda nem cheguei a pisar direito naquela droga de apartamento. Creio eu que o melhor a se fazer se trata simplesmente de maximizar a minha distância. Até que eu possa tomar propriedade desse lugar. Quem diria que seria tão difícil seria tomar propriedade de um lugar que, por direito, é todo meu?

Baekhyun deu de ombros, dando mais um trago de seu cigarro. Alguns passantes os observam com estranhamento visível.

\- É, acho que a vida longe realmente é mais defectível do que se pode fazer acreditar. E eu digo isso porque moro no mesmo lugar fazem uns bons três anos. Mas, ainda assim, ainda não me vi suficientemente preparado para ir embora. O que a droga de um saco. Porque, quando eu era adolescente, eu me autoproclamava um espirito indômito. E, agora, fico de puxação para o fato de que, eventualmente, terei que dar adeus para um apartamento meio sem-graça que não me traz lá muitos prazeres.

Sehun tomou o cigarro de seus lábios. O cigarro que já estava no ponto noturnal de morte. E Sehun não hesitou em o matar, mandando-o diretamente para as terminalidades do esgoto. Baekhyun deu de ombros, não estava em ponto de embravecer porque havia perdido uma ponta.

— É, eu entendo. Parece ironia das brabas eu falar assim que entendo. Vide que eu sou o cara que jogou tudo para o alto e se mandou para o fim do mundo. Mas, olha, acredita bem em mim. Não é assim tão simplificado quando parece. Eu sacrifiquei um bocado de coisas para estar aqui. E nem sempre tenho a certeza cruciada de que valeu a pena. Porque realmente sinto que poderia mandar tudo para o alto e voltar, assim, sem mais nem menos.

Baekhyun lambeu de seu sorvete, mais uma vez. Subitamente incomodado com essa posição tão sofrível de Sehun.

— Então volte. Não há nada que te segure aqui, Sehun. Já cumpriu a sua pena, não é? Então porque estaria nessa porcaria de veneno. Creio que não tem nenhum motivo minimamente plausível para isso, não é?

— Aí que se engana. Claro que tenho os meus motivos para simplesmente não se acometer pela diabragem que me faria jogar tudo para o alto, mais uma vez, e me levar até a garganta do diabo. Por incrível que pareça... Há coisas que me seguram aqui. Bem mais do que meio materiais. Como dinheiro e toda essa aloucada vida capitalista que estamos obrigados a remar diretamente para o olho do furacão. Há pessoas. Pessoas que valem a pena se ater.

E, dito isso, o olhar se adformou em Baekhyun. Que apenas lhe deu o dedo do meio, juntando com um sorriso, revelando um sorriso imperfeito. Um floco de nove repousou ariscamente no ponteio de seu nariz afilado.


End file.
